Riot
by XxSammyKeyesxX
Summary: Sequel to Numb. Rated T for Swearing. Beware.


**Riot**

**Sammy's POV**

I woke up, I think, about ten minutes later. It seems like the screams have escalated. I shuddered and felt warm arms wrap around me.

I looked up and saw Casey looking worriedly at me. As if, I was about to break down. But no, not anymore. I won't cry over their stupid argument. I'm not gonna be the victim in this case. I'm not going to just sit here and watch everything unfold.

Casey must have sensed my determination or something, because he suddenly stood up.. takig me with him.

"Sammy, I get it," He said quietly. "You have to do what you think is right." He sighed as if he just suggested that I take over the world. But I knew he was right. I couldn't let this happen anymore. I was gonna do something about it.

I reached for Casey's hand and squeexed it, then with my other hand I turned the doorknob to my grandma's room and Casey and I slipped out. The yelling worsened and I wondered, _Why hadn't the police shown up already? There must be senior citizens on the floor above us, below us, and around us who are probably pissed at all the noise. _

I shook my head, but my determination was still there. As Casey and I started toward my grandma's bedroom door, a song that I had heard earlier from somewhere, _maybe from a music store at the mall? _popped into my head. I, surprisingly, knew all the words and it fit kid of well in this situation.

**(A/N: The song is in bold and italics because Sammy is thinking of the songs as this story goes along. Just italics is Sammy thinking as the story goes along.)**

_**If you feel so empty**_

_**So used up, so let down**_

_**If you feel so angry**_

_**So ripped off, so stepped on**_

_Hell yeah I was angry. They were pretty much _deciding _my future while I was in the next room _with _my boyfriend. I mean, how often does that happen? I was mad at my mom, but also at my Grams. She of all people should know that I don't like it when people decide things for me. Like when Officer Borsch says that a case is too 'dangerous' and I shouldn't be apart of it.. Pft, it makes me want to solve the case even more. So who is she, and my mom, to decide my future, without even asking me. Who I choose, or don't choose is something that _I _haven't decided yet._

_My heart feels like someone ripped a piece off. I only have like three parts of my heart. 1/4th is for Grams and Hudson. The other 1/4th is for my friends. All of them. And 1/2 is all Casey's. So yeah, being mad at my grandma when she has done so much for me is a low blow. I mean, I shouldn't be.. but for some reason, I am. But I feel empty for being mad at her. Stepped on is a pretty good adjective right now as to why I'm mad at her, but I don't know how to explain _why _I feel stepped on._

By this time, Casey and I were nearing the kitchen and I could see everything. Lana's face was really red, probably from all of the screaming and Grams looked exhausted. She was pacing the kitchen while my mom stood up with a scowl on her face. So not attractive.

_**You're not the only one**_

_**Refusing to back down**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**So get up**_

"Casey, I don't think I can do this.." I whispered to him, trying not to be heard which wasn't exactly necessary considering their volume.

"Sammy think of the other kids who are probably going through this.. possibly alone. Having their future decided for them because they're too afraid to stick up for themselves," He squeezed my hand. "Do it for you."

_There are other kids going through this? I shouldn't back down. If by chance that there are other kids going through this, I want to make a stand. Who knows? Maybe about 1/4th or 1/2 of those kids are taking a stand. But were they this hesitant? Are they afraid of what's going to happen next? I need to do this. So that other scared kids can maybe sense that other people like them are fighting. _

_**Let's start a riot, a riot**_

_**Let's start a riot**_

_**Let's start a riot, a riot**_

_**Let's start a riot**_

I felt the rythm pulse through my head as if I had on headphones and was singing to myself. Those words were, as of now, etched into my brain and I smiled mischiefvously. If anything, I'll get grounded.

"Guys!" I screamed, getting their attention easily. Casey gave me a reassuring smile and I felt my insides cool but that determination was still burning.

"Sammy dear, go back to the room." My mom tried to shoo me away. I scowled, then remembered Lana's scowl and changed into a glare instead.

"No," I said calmly. I wasn't to my breaking point, yet..

"Samantha!" Lana screeched. "If you don't go back to your grandmother's room right now, I will.." She faltered trying to think of something to take away from me.

"You'll what?" I sneered. "You can't tell me what to do. I don't live with you, you don't have custody of me, and this isn't your apartment." I spat harshly. She seemed taken aback.

_**If you feel so filthy**_

_**So dirty, so fucked up**_

_**If you feel so walked on**_

_**So painful, so pissed off**_

_I was pissed off now. She was telling me what to do! How could she walk in here and demand that I do as she says? How could she have the nerve to do that? I'm a person not an obedient doll. I don't say 'how high' when she says jump. Just.. how?_

"Samantha, I know your upset, but that is no way to talk to your mother." Grams said gently. All the fight seemed to have left her when I came into the room.

"Grams, I'm 'upset' with you too!" I yelled, losing my cool for a second. I almost- _almost_- forgot that Casey was there. Well up until he pulled me back, and whispered 'calming words' in my ear. An attempt to get me to calm down. But I was too riled up.

_**You're not the only one**_

_**Refusing to go down**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**So get up**_

_I needed to settle this. If not, then who knows how long this will go on? I'm not going to back down until my mom leaves and I'm sure that they will never fight again. _

I clenched my hands as I felt my blood actually boil from all the pent up anger.

"Lana, I'm _not _going _anywhere _with _you._ Not even to Maynard's and that's basically down the street. You lost me when you decided to leave for Hollywood. How could you do that to your only daughter. Surely, I would be more important to you than some stupid career." I laughed bitterly.

My 'mom' gasped. Guess she didn't expect that. But I wasn't done with my 'speech'.

_**Let's start a riot, a riot**_

_**Let's start a riot**_

_**Let's start a riot, a riot**_

_**Let's start a riot**_

"You can't take me from my life. I have everything here. I have a guardian who _loves _me. I have friends and a boyfriend who _love _me. Why would I go with you knowing that you don't love me as a daughter just a prize. Face it Lana. _I_. _Hate. You._" I emphasized the last three words.

What happened next was so unexpected. She came over to me in like the blink of an eye. One second she was across the room and the next she's in front of me. How? She was wearing heels..

But then, as I finally processed that she was in front of me, she pulled her hand back and _slapped _me. Like with full force of a wrestler.

Casey jumped back in surprise and shock. I stared at my mom who looked at me coldly, but I could tell that she was just as surprised. Grams let out a gasp. Time seemed to stretch on. It was like someone pressed pause on a movie.

Slowly, I reached a hand up to my cheek. It hurt like hell and it was throbbing. Then anger took over me and I glared at her and to my satisfaction, she flinched. Expecting me to attack her or something. But since I'm obviously the mature one in this 'fight' I grabbed Casey's hand and walked to the door.

I called out, "When I get back you better be on the first flight back to Hell." to Lana. And then we slipped out the apartment to the hallway.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Casey carresed my cheek where it had been slapped. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I nodded slowly.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" I asked him. He didnt even hesitate before nodding and kissing me softly.

_**If you feel so empty**_

_**So used up, so let down**_

_**If you feel so angry**_

_**Just get up**_

_I just can't believe that she would do that. Why does she care if I hate her or not? She left. She abandoned me. Why would she even _think _that I would give her a second chance? Second chances go to people who are important to me and Lana isn't even on that list._

After the kiss, we left the Senior Highrise via the fire escape. **(A/N: I forgot what it was called in the book.)**

We walked straight to his house and thank goodness, Heather and Candi weren't home. I didn't want to deal with anyone's shit right now.

"Sleep Sammy." Casey said in a gentle voice. And he wrapped his arms around me protectively when we got onto his bed. I smiled and was instantly asleep, but it wasn't peaceful. I dreamt of Lana before she left to Hollywood.

_**Let's start a riot, a riot**_

_**Let's start a riot**_

_**Let's start a riot, a riot**_

_**Let's start a riot**_

_**Let's start a riot, a riot**_

_**Let's start a riot**_

_**Let's start a riot, a riot**_

_**Let's start a riot**_

_**Let's start a riot, a riot**_

_**Let's start a riot**_

**A/N: Okay, this was rushed. And totally unexpected. I didn't plan to make a sequel to Numb. But well.. you know. Things happen. Well, I don't own the song.. Which is Riot by Three Days Grace.**

**Review. And no, this does not mean I'm back. I'm posting a new story and then after that, I'm gone. **

**But uh, does anyone else read other fanfic archives. Like Maximum Ride? Maybe some of you.. but if anyone has been in that archive then you'll know that they have tons of story ideas. We have the same ideas. Where Sammy gets hurt and Casey comes to her rescue.. we have mystery stories.. we have ALOT of Romantic Cammy. But we need something new. Which is why my recent stories have Sammy being popular, Sammy hating Casey, Lana and Sammy hating each other, Sammy being Heather, and Sammy having a twin. But you guys probably have no idea what story that is. Only Cammygrl knows.. or maybe everyone. I'm not sure. **

**But anyway, we need new original story ideas. I'm pretty sure that you guys are all creative, but I don't see much of it when you guys write about the same thing. There are a few exceptions. Like, **

**Undercover Love Story**

**The Box Vs The Toys**

**Obsessed**

**Sammy Keyes and the Hockey Murderer**

**Dental Care**

**And a lot of others. But you get the idea from these stories. Have you seen any other stories like these? If yes, then name the the story in a review. If no, then SEE! We need new material. Check the Maximum Ride archive, and read story summaries to get story ideas. I mean, how hard can getting a new idea be? I have a cheerleading story about to be published and an abuse story too. **

**So please, new material.**

**Review.**


End file.
